Secrets
by Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy
Summary: In a town called Magnolia,when the clock strikes 12,you must not go out for the fiercest motor gang runs at midnight .Once you see them they will hunt you down and kill you.You would wish you could turn back time and this is where our story begins …. inspired by criminal and after story-ish but still different
1. Chapter 1

In a town called Magnolia,when the clock strikes 12,you must not go out for the fiercest motor gang runs at midnight .Once you see them they will hunt you down and kill would wish you could turn back time and this is where our story begins ….

9 motorcycles came in the gang room of Dragons-of-Death with one severly wounded "Wendy fix this idiot up!" Erza commanded,sometimes it feels like Erza is the leader not Natsu "Hai~" She replied and got her first aid kit and tended Natsu's she finished she asked "so what happened?"

This Idiot got shot" Cana said drinking a bottle of beer "he's really an idiot~" Alzack and Bisca said "Gajeel-kun don't curse" Levy and Juvia said as Gajeel was opening his mouth to start cursing "Hmph" was all he said kicking Natsu in you-know-where-it-hurts "OI!What was that for!" Natsu shrieked while Gray and Gajeel snickered

"NATSU DRAGNEEL PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"The PA commanded "Ugh fucking school"Natsu groaned

Principles office

While the principle was giving Natsu a lecture a knock was heard "Come in" The principle said. A blond girl entered and said "ano Im here for my room and schedule" "Ah Lucy, My name is principle Andie ** (my classmate's nickname) **hmm lets your room is 7734 gomenasai~(sorry~)Natsu take her with you"Andia ordered as she gave Lucy her schedule

Hallways 

"What did she mean by Gomenasai?" Lucy asked as Natsu opened a door pulled out a calculator typed 7734 and turned it upsaide down "welcome to the school's room of hell" he said grinning evily

**Preview**

**-ara whos this?**

**-our new slave**

**-Im gonna kill that brat! **


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-SMW-Im sorry for not updating but I had school exams and I was just lazy

And for those who read my stories but have no account? No problemo here you can get all my updates

/pages/Neko-Sky-Maiden-Wendy-Fanfictionnet/180006638809259?cropsuccess

Just add facebook

I don't own FT

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$

"Ara who's this?'' Mira asked. "our new slave" Natsu replied evily. "Is that how you should treat her?!" Mira said hugging the blond. Suddenly Lucy's phone rang ''Hello….uhuh….I understand…..bye" Lucy hang up then suddenly a chair came flying to Lucy turned around and kicked the chair.

::::::After School:::::

Lucy was heading back to her house. When she arrived she was greeted by maids and smiled at each one she headed to her father's office and bowed. Jude Heartfiliah, Head of the Japanese armed forces or JAF and a Lucy being his daughter was a spy. "Lucy I have a mission for you. This midnight, Dragon Lord is coming to the nearby club Hiachi club(I have no Idea what that means I just thought of it).I want you to join them and gain their trust after then give me all their said and Lucy nodded

….''''''Club Hiachi'''''''….

Lucy was dressed in blac. As she entered the club she asked the man in the entrance "What room is DL?" "last room" He replied. Lucy went in the room and said "I would like to join" Natsu smiled evily and thought 'Finaly he gave her that mission' "Welcome Lucy" and with that Mira stamped their insignia on Lucy's hand.

Natsu went toLucy's side and whispered ''Have you found the spy yet?'' "No" Lucy replied "Lucy,your my don't have to keep pretending we can always run away right?" Natsu said concerned "Natsu, you always knew I hated running away"She replied to her husband. She has been a spy for 2 years but she had secretly been in Dragon Lord for unknowing to them the spy was listening to their conversation smirking "So Lucy you were a member" A blond said grabing his Iphone 5 and contacting Jude Heartfiliah "Yes boss…She was a member….Understood…." The blond looked over to the black haired man at the entrance and walked over to him


	3. SUMIMASEN (must read)

HI! NEKO SMW HERE!

1st I would like to apologies: I have to go on Hiatus until I graduate (I need to study)

2nd I am sorry for short chapters but I do all my stories at once and at school

3rd I might start a story (will actually) Its Fairy Tail Girls generation.I know I know 10+ unfinished stories and your starting a new one? It just keeps popping up in my mind

Again im so sorry!


End file.
